Fire Dragon Harem
by Tehrencejack
Summary: Join Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer as he goes around and enjoys the suprise of attention of the females, including Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, etc. NatsuxHarem
1. Helping a Friend- Erza and Millianna

p style="text-align: center;"strongFire Dragon Harem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p

p style="text-align: left;

**This story will take place before the time skip but after the Tower of Heaven arc**

It was a lazy day in the Fairy Tail guild as everyone was just sitting around without an idea of to do. Things were normally very lovely with a certain dragon slayer going around fighting everyone (mostly their new member, Gajeel).

Out of everyone, Erza seemed to be the most out of it. She was deep in thought considering the events that transpired in the Tower of Heaven. She had seen her close friend, Simon murdered in front of her eyes by the hands of Jellal. All she felt like doing was crying and then she melt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Erza-chan?" A familiar voice said to her.

Erza turned around and sees her friend Millianna, who just joined the guild, standing over her with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, Millianna. I just have a lot on my mind considering what happened." Erza said

"Are you sure? You just seem really depressed."

"….I'm fine. Don't worry."

Just as things were seeming more depressing Natsu busted the door open after returning from a mission with Happy, Gray, and Lucy.

"Hi guys so how did your mission go?" Mirajane asked to Team Natsu.

Gray had told her what had happened on their mission. "It would have been better if flame-brain over here could learn to not destroy everything in his path." As he said this he was hit by a fiery fist from Natsu. "Alright let's go Natsu!", he said as he started battling with him. Sooner or later everyone in the guild started fighting with one another until Master Makarov returned a guild masters meeting and knocked them straight.

"Is it always like this, Erza?" Millianna asked, seeing Erza nod in agreement and notices a smile form on her face

"Natsu…."

**A few hours later**

"Man I could have totally kicked all of their asses if gramps didn't come back early." Natsu said in annoyance.

"Either that or Erza would have broke it up" Happy told his friend.

Natsu gets to his house and is surprised to see Erza sitting on his couch with a confused Millianna.

"Huh? What are you two doing here" Natsu asked the two women.

"Well Millianna and the others are leaving tonight and I wanted to give her a going away present?" Erza told the dragon slayer.

"So why are you two in my house?" Erza then told him he wanted him to have sex with her and Millianna.

"B-but what about Happy?" Natsu nervously asked her.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him. You just start on The sexy kitty in front of you" She said as she left the house.

Natsu and Millianna sat in silence for a while until she decided to break the silence.

"Um…you don't have to do this if you don't won't to." Milliana said with a little shyness in her voice.

Natsu didn't say anything but decided to kiss her without any remorse. She was a bit surprised at first but gladly decided to return the kiss. The young dragon slayer deepened the kiss and they both decided to explore each other's mouth. Millianna was starting to feel very excited as she could feel her panties getting wet.

"Ooh Natsu…." Millianna moaned as Natsu removed her shirt and took her breasts into his mouth. He was sucking and licking her nipples. She felt more pleasure as he lead kisses down from her breasts to her stomach all the way to her soaked pussy.

"I guess it's time to get serious then" Natsu said as he removed Milliannas shorts and panties and sees how wet she is. Without hesitation he quickly jabs his tongue into her pussy. He licked and sucked on every corner of her and tells he's doing well from the ways she's moaning.

"Oh Natsu! Keep going Im about to cum" Millianna kept moaning with great pleasure

Natsu continued to pleasure her until she feels ready to releases.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed as she felt her fluids release on Natsu's face.

Before he could say anything he noticed Erza come back in and starts to look worried about his friend, Happy.

"Erza what happened to Happy?" he asked completely worried.

"Don't worry about it. Now you still need to pleasure us and you have another friend that needs some attention" she says as she motions his way to his crotch and starts to remove his pants and boxers. "Millianna come help me over here."

Natsu starts to moan as he feels Erza and Millianna start licking her shaft rhythmically. Erza then takes his entire cock in her mouth and starts bobbing her head while Millianna starts licking and sucking his balls.

"Wow you two are so great" Natsu says praising the two women. Once he feels Erza take his cock out her mouth he looked down disappointed.

Erza lays on her back with Millianna on top of her giving Natsu a good look at their pussies. "Come and get my sexy dragon" Erza sexily said to Natsu.

Without any question Natsu inserted his cock into Millianna and felt like he was about to release his sperm.

"Damn your so tight" he says as he starts thrusting into Millianna and both were moaning with great pleasure.

"Ah yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Natsu gladly did and kept thrusting spin her with great intensity. Erza decides to take advantage and kisses Millianna and explores her mouth with her tounge. Natsu was very close and was about to release into his sexy cat lover. "Natsu…I'm about to cum!" she said he kept pounding her like a beast. After a little more of their sexual desire they experienced their orgasm together.

"NATSU!"

"MILLIANNA!"

Natsu released his sperm into Millianna and sees her pass out from exhaustion. Now Erza took advantage and layer on top of him while she puts his cock in her pussy and let him do the work.

"Oh Natsu I needed this so bad! Please fuck me more!" Erza desperately said to him.

Natsu kept thrusting in her as kept feeling ready to release his load into her.

"Please Natsu cum inside I want this so much!

Without a second warning Natsu then releases his baby making sperm deep in her sex and she felt her orgasm happening as well..

"Erza!"

"Natsu!"

After they both climaxed they laid there on the floor in each others embrace. They ended their passionate love making with a kiss which was hot and intense.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Erza."

Ater that night they gave Millianna and the others a Fairy Tail farewell and sees them set sail on their new adventures. Afterwards the went back to Natsu's house and went to sleep in each others arms

'Hm I feel as if I'm forgetting about something' Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu! Please help me!" Happy screamed as he was chained to a tree curtosy of Erza.

Sorry for the short chapter. Im going to try to make them longer and i am open to any ideas or suggestions that you have for me.


	2. Good Enough-Levy

**Next Chapter and there are twists different from the original show.**

The next day after his sexual experience with Erza and Millianna, Natsu could feel something going on with his morning wood.

"Ooh..." He moaned and noticed a lump under his sheets. After removing them he noticed going to work on his shaft.

"Mm ***Slurp*** Natsu you taste so good early in the morning" Erza said as she then took Natsu into her mouth causing him to moan from the great pleasure. She was surprised when he started to take control as he was pumping in and out of her mouth. Natsu notices how she is gagging on his manhood and feels the need to climax.

"Erza...I'm gonna..."

"Do it Natsu. Cum for me." she says as he releases his seed deep into her throat. **"*Cough*** you always release so much and I love it." She thens kisses him as he graciously returns it. "I think we have time for a quickie before we head to the guild hall today.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu says he pushes his shaft in her womanhood causing her to moan with ecstasy. He starts thrusting back and forth as she's moaning and blushing like crazy. "Wow Erza you're even tighter than usual."

"Oh god don't stop Natsu! Keep fucking me! Your cock is the only one for me!" Erza moans as she can feel her climax coming. "Natsu cum with me!"

"Erza!"

"Natsu!"

They both climaxed and were breathing very heavily. "You sure know how to please a woman Natsu. One of the reasons why I love you and why you're the only guy for me." They gave each other another kiss before getting dressed and heading to the guild hall.

"Natsu!" Hearing his name he turned to see Happy flying in the guild hall.

"Happy what happened to you?"

"Erza chained me to a tree and you didn't come get me! She really scared me!" Happy said with tears streaming down from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Happy. How about we go fishing later today to make up for it?" Natsu suggested as Happy agreed and then went flying towards Mira to ask for some fish.

"Hey Salamander I want a rematch against you!" Gajeel yelled from across the room.

"Bring it iron-head!" He yelled as the two started clashing their dragon skater magic.

Sitting at a safe distance Levy is watching the two fight and has a blush forming on her face.

"My, my looks like little Levy has a crush." Mirajane teased the solid script mage.

"I-it's not like that at all, Mira!"

"It's me isn't it Levy-chan?" Jet asked as he heard the conversation between the two girls.

"No it's me she loves!" Droy said as he and Jet started fighting about who Levy has a crush on.

Levy tries desperately to break up their fight but she couldn't. She looked away from them and saw Natsu looking at the mission board. She nervously goes up to him and tries talking to him. "Hi Natsu-san." She nervously said to him.

"Huh? Oh hey Levy! Hm say do you want to go on a mission together?" The dragon slayer asked her.

"Uh s-sure" she responded with a deep crimson blush on her face.

"There's a job in Hargeon town and needs help translating a book. That sounds suited to your specialty. It pays 10,000 jewels and apparently a golden key." After saying that Fairy Tail's stellar mage, Sorano Aguria (I said there would be a twist to this story) somehow heard and quickly appeared behind them.

"If there's a spirit key involved I'm going with you guys." She said to them.

"Sure that's fine with us" he said as Erza was watching and was jealous that Natsu would be leaving with the two of them.

"Hold up I will be going with you" she said as Natsu cheerfully agreed.

**At the station**

Levy was looking a bit down because she wanted to spend this time alone with Natsu. 'Perhaps I can somehow take around town when those two aren't around' she thought to herself figuring out a plan.

"This is hell..." Natsu groaned as they were riding the train and his motion sickness kicked in.

Erza used it as an oppurtunity and let the dragon slayer lay his head on her lap. He loved the feel of her nice, creamy thighs and her hand rubbing his head.

'Those two seem really close. Maybe I don't stand a chance with him after all' Levy thought as she sighed to herself which Sorano happened to notice.

"Are you feeling any better Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yea thanks"

Soon afterwards they all got off the train Natsu could feel his spirit returning to his body. Levy giggled as she saw him acting his normal self.

"Man I'm hungry!" Natsu yelled feeling the need to get some food.

"You can eat after we do this mission." Erza told him sternly.

"Please!" he started begging her and eventually persuaded her.

"*Signs* Levy go with Sorano and take care for us please" the re-quip mage asked.

"Right..." She said as the two groups went their separate ways.

Levy and Sorano went to take care of the mission which she managed to do in little time and received payment and much to Soarano's disappointment that they didn't have a celestial spirit key. The group decided to meet up at an inn and stay the night there before heading back to Magnolia in the morning.

"So Levy you managed to finish the job?" Natsu asked her.

"Y-yea it wasn't really hard at all"

"Well that's great. Good job then again I knew you could already handle it." She blushed after hearing the compliment from him.

Sorano noticing decides to go over and tease Erza. "You know if you aren't careful, Levy is gonna end up stealing your boyfriend. Who knows? Maybe I might steal him from you." She says as Erza glares at her as if she's shooting daggers at her. "O-or I'll just go over there and not say anything?" She nervously said wanting to stay alive.

"I suggest you do that"

After a while the group decided to go sleep with the girls sleeping in one room and Natsu sleeping in another one. Levy was the only one awake and was thinking about Natsu, specifically how she wanted him to take her and to dominate. After getting the thought of Natsu going to town on her she started getting wet and very aroused. She made sure the other girls were asleep and slipped her hands into her panties.

"Oh Natsu..." she quietly moaned as she was playing with herself wanting Natsu to fuck her. She then played with her clit and then slowly inserted a finger into her pussy and was thrusting them rapidly. At the hint the other might me waking up she muffled her moaning as she could feel her orgasm coming. With a few more thrusts she climaxed on the floor and cleaned up the mess. However she wasn't completely satisfied and wanted more.

Levy tiptoed to Natsu's room so he could satisfy like in her fantasies.

"Natsu... Natsu!" She woke him up from his slumber.

"Huh what is it Levy?" He asked her.

"Natsu I need you right now." Levy said as she started taking off her shirt.

"W-wait we shouldn't do this!"

"Is my body not appealing to you? Is it because I have small boobs? Or are you only attracted to Erza?" She asked as she felt as if she wasn't good enough.

"No it's not any of that. I wouldn't want this to ruin our relationship is all. I find you extremely attractive. Your perfect the way you are" he said before he was interrupted by Levy's lips crashed into his.

He enjoyed the taste of her lips and then slowly inserted his tongue as if asking for permission. The two licked each and every corner of each other's mouths with both of them getting more aroused by the second.

Levy slowly slipped her hand into his pants and started jerking his member getting a moan escaping from his lips. She took his pants and slowly licks his shaft and takes it into her mouth.

"Mm ***Slurp*** ah Natsu your cock tastes so good" she says as she started bobbing her head and gagging on it. One of her hands moved downwards and was caressing his balls and going deeper on his cock.

"Wow Levy your amazing..." He said praising her. He could slowly feel he was about to reach his limit. "Levy I'm gonna cum..."

She took his cock out her mouth and kept jerking it. "Go ahead and cum all over me"

"Ah" he grunted as he came and her face, hair and her chest.

"Wow there's so much of it but now I want more of it."

"But Levy..."

"Natsu just do something"

"What?"

"Just shut up and fuck me"

Natsu did as he was told and slowly inserted his cock in her pussy and heard her scream.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just need to get used to it." It was painful for her but she didn't care. She was happy it was Natsu who was taking her virginity. "You can start moving now."

Natsu complied and started thrusting into her wet pussy and both were moaning from the great pleasure of it. "Levy you feel so great. I just want to keep fucking you."

Levy smiles from him saying that. "Then do it Natsu fuck me! Fuck my brains out!"

"If I did you'd lose your most attractive feature" he says and he keeps pounding her and both could feel an orgasm coming.

"Natsu cum with me..."

After a few more thrusts later both felt ready to release.

"Natsu!"

"Levy!"

They both climaxed as Natsu injected his sperm in her womb.

"Wow Natsu that was better than it expected it to be." She said as they both felt a dark presence come into the room.

"Well glad to see that both of you happened to enjoy yourselves" the female voice said. "Now I'm going to kill the both of you!"

Both slowly turned around in horror as they both saw Erza, who didn't look very happy.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he was absolutely terrified.

"W-wait Erza I can explain this!" Levy tried to say something to stop her but it was too late.

"NATSU!" She screamed as she launched a powerful punch that punched Natsu out the hotel and making him crash into many buildings.

The next day

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Levy tried to apologize to an injured Natsu.

"It's ok Levy. It's not your fault."

"But if I didn't make you do all that then you she wouldn't hit you and. You wouldn't have gotten hurt." She says as a rebut.

"Levy I did all that because I wanted to do all that. You're a very attractive woman who any guy would be lucky to have."

After hearing all that, she found herself in a passionate lip-lock with him. "Well Natsu no guy quite turns me on like you do. But I understand if you'd only want to do this with Erza from now on."

Said person came into the room to talk with them. "I'm sorry about last night. I guess I was just jealous Natsu was with another woman." Erza said.

"It's alright Erza" Natsu said to her trying to lighten things.

"Hm well Erza there's always the option of sharing him if you want. I also hear some of the other girls have a thing for him."

"Like who?"

"Cana, Mira, and Bisca. I'm pretty sure Sorano has a thing for him."

"Don't bring me into your love affair" Sorano says trying to ignore them.

"Well I guess I have no problem sharing him then." Erza said to her.

Levy smiles as she knows she'll still have chances to make love with Natsu even though she would have to share him with her friends.

**Second chapter is done. So give reviews of who you guys would like to see in later chapters.**


	3. Switcheroo-Mirajane

**Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Over the next several days Levy has been getting every chance she can get to meet with Natsu and to have the chances to make love with him to her hearts desire.

"Natsu your cock is the best!" she moans as the dragon slayer was plowing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Levy you feel so great."

"Natsu stir up my pussy! Make me your bitch! Just don't stop fucking me" Levy moans like crazy.

'Wow I never thought I would see Levy like this. She's normally so shy and quiet and now she's practically begging to get fucked each time we're together' Natsu thought to himself. That thought soon left his mind as he felt the need to release his sperm. "Ah...Levy I'm about to blow."

"Pull it out and let me devour your juicy cock! I want you in my mouth so bad!" She feels him take his manhood out of her and then quickly takes it in her mouth. "***Slurps*** Go ahead and cum in your bitch's slutty mouth."

"If you say so." Natsu says as he shoots his spunk down Levy's throat. After seeing her swallow all of it he kisses her which she returns. It was a wet and sloppy kiss as both were loving the taste and flavor of each other. Natsu then moved down to her A-cup sized breasts.

"I suppose I can't be a good bitch if I don't have breasts that can please you."

"Levy you shouldn't worry about the size of them. I like them just the way they're are." He says as he starts flicking her nipples and sees them get hard. Natsu then takes one breast in his mouth as he was tweaking the other one.

While hearing moans of great pleasure he slides his open hand down to her womanhood and starts to slowly rub which causes her moan loader.

"Natsu please make me cum" she says as he does what she asks of him. He inserts two of his fingers and starts thrusting them deep in her pussy. "Ah I'm cumming!" she then licks his fingers as he takes them out her pussy and enjoys the taste she gets from them. "Mm yummy."

Levy decides to get dressed and goes to the guild while Natsu decides to sleep. When she gets there she sits at a table with Cana, Bisca, and Sorano. "So Levy" Cana starts saying "coming back from fucking with your lover?"

"We never expected you of all people to take this approach." Bisca says to her.

"We're all wondering." Cana then looks at Sorano. "Well most of us are wondering. What's he like in bed?"

"Well you guys are welcome to find out if you want to." Levy said to the group of girls.

"No thanks I'm not interested in that or even him for that matter" Sorano said. None of them seemed to buy her act. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Come on we all know you want him to fuck you too. You can't hide it." Cana says trying to get the truth out of her.

"Nope and there's no way you can make me do it." She says as the others keep trying to persuade her to do him. "No! And I'm not going to change my mind!" She yells out in annoyance.

"Ok I have an idea. Well flip this coin. If Sorano calls it right then we'll leave her alone. But if she's wrong then she has to go and fuck Natsu." Bisca suggests to the group.

"This won't end until I agree to these turns will it?" She ask as they all shake their heads. "***Sighs*** Figures..."

Bisca then tosses the coin in the air. "Call it Sorano."

"Heads." She says as she soon regrets it when the coin comes up as tails. 'Fuck!' She thought to herself.

"Well good luck with Natsu tonight." Levy says to her.

Soon the girls leave the silver haired stellar mage sitting there thinking when the demon of Fairy Tail **(duh Mira)** come over to her.

"Hey Sorano what's up?" She kindly asks her.

"I lost a bet and now I have to have sex with Natsu."

"Oh wow I hear he's quite fantastic in bed"

"Oh yea then why don't you go fuck him yourse-" she stops herself as she got an idea in her head. "Hey Mira."

"Yes Sorano?"

She decides to start her plan. "We're friends, right?" She sees her nod with a confused look of why they wouldn't be. "I need you to do me a favor no matter what."

"Well ok what is it?"

"I need you to pretend to be me for a day and have sex with Natsu." She says as she notices Mira's face turn a darker red than Erza's hair. "Come on please?"

"...***sighs*** alright I'll do it but at least make it a date to start with." She said submitting to the please of the celestial spirit mage. "I don't think Natsu is going to believe that I'm you. Then again it is Natsu we're talking about so there's a chance that this plan will actually work."

"Fine I'll ask him out but you'll be doing it for me.

The next thing she knew said dragon slayer came into the guild hall. Sighing in defeat Sorano went up to him.

"Natsu you and I are going on a date tonight so you better take me somewhere nice and I might reward you later." She told him.

"Ok..." He said dumbfounded about what had just transpired.

"Good. I'm gonna go prepare and you will pick me up at six o'clock exactly."

She then walked over back to Mirajane. Everyone was completely shocked to see Sorano of all people to ask out Natsu.

"Ok that should be enough time for 'me' to get ready for that date."

"Alright but don't you think you should do it. I mean Natsu is a really nice guy."

"Come it's only one day and then we'll switch back tomorrow and no one will ever have to know.""

"Fine..."

Sorano takes Mirajane back to her house and prepare her for the date. Helping her find a dress, doing her hair and makeup **(you know all the essentials I guess)**. She looks at the time and sees its almost six. 'He should be here any minute.'

"Wow Natsu I can't believe you have a date with Sorano." Happy said following him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yea I know Happy but I do t think she'd want me to bring you along for the date. So why don't you go back to the guild?"

"Aye sir!" the exceed said going back to the guild.

Natsu gets to Sorano's house and knocks on the door. He waited until he saw 'Sorano' open the door.

"Wow you look...amazing." He said to her while blushing.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she said while blushing as well.

"Well come on" he takes her hand and walks through the streets of Magnolia with her. They made occasional stops for him to to either compliment her on how she looked or to even pick up a flower for her.

'Well he certainly is very sweet even these words are for Sorano.' She thought to herself. Natsu then takes her to a nice restaurant that he made a reservation at. 'This place is so exclusive. How did he manage to get reservations here?'

**Back at the Guild**

"Hm I wonder how Sorano's date with Natsu is going." Levy says.

"They're probably already fucking like rabbits."

"I don't think they'd be that far already, Bisca."

"Coming from the girl who wanted Natsu to make her his bitch." she says causing her to blush. "By the way why is it that you have a thing for Natsu?" She asks.

"Well he's always so nice and kind to me. He's always complimenting me and making me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. I'd do anything for him really if he asked."

"Sounds more like love than just simply having a thing for him." The gun mage said while smiling.

"Sh-shut up Bisca! Why don't you go ask Erza the same question?" She suggested.

"She has a point there Erza. What is it about Natsu that draws you to him?"

"I never realized it before how heroic he was. That all became clear to me when he saved me in the Tower of Heaven. I looked at him a way I never thought I would ever see him as? He just looked so charming and sexy." Erza said getting lewd thoughts in her head with her nose spewing blood.

"Hey guys why don't we go spy on their date right now?" Cana suggested to them to which they all agreed.

**Back to the date**

Natsu and Mirajane had just left the restaurant and were heading to Sorano's house.

"This was rather enjoyable Natsu. I have to thank you for this." Mirajane said, doing her best to sound like Sorano.

"It was nothing I enjoyed myself too." He said giving her one of his toothy smiles.

Mirajane suddenly felt a spark in her heart and acted on impulse to grab his face. "Natsu..." she slowly said closing the gap between their faces as their lips were slowly crashing together. "Oh.." she moaned as she felt his hand had drifted down to her creamy ass.

The other girls had been hiding at a distance. They were currently crouched in the bushes watching the show they were putting on. Most of them were currently keeping a safe distance from a fuming Erza.

"Uh Erza you ok?" Cana asked.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine..." Erza said a bit demonically.

"Hm is it just me or does Sorano look a bit different?" Levy asked.

"Yea you're right Levy." Bisca said. "Hm we should keep following them for more answers"

Natsu and Mirajane had currently pulled away from each other for air.

"Natsu take me back to your house so we can have some fun." 'Sorano' says seductively.

"Alright then" he says as carries her bridal style and carries her all the way to his house.

"My, my you're so strong. I like that."

The two engage in another kiss. It was sloppy but neither seemed to care as they were lost in their own sexual desire.

Natsu slid his hand in her panties and played with her soft folds.

"Oh god..."she moaned. Natsu then freed her breasts from her dress and bra. He took one in his mouth and used a finger to rub her clit. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and was savoring the flavor as he sucking on it. "You're such a tease Natsu. Let's do it right now. I've been wanting this for a while."

Natsu takes her to his room and gets on the bed with her. Mirajane takes His cock into her mouth seems to be enjoying herself.

"Ah that feels so great." As he moans he feels her place her wet pussy over his mouth. He licks her folds and inserts a finger into her and starts thrusting it while licking her clit.

They enjoyed pleasing each other and locating the others most sensitive areas. The others watching from not very war were enjoying themselves as well.

"This is really hot." Bisca said while playing with her pussy. She could see the others had similar thoughts as Erza was also playing with herself and Levy was eating out Cana. By the time she looked pair to the pair, Natsu was already fucking Mirajane while moaning with ecstasy.

"Ah Natsu...Fuck me harder!" She commanded as he complied by increasing the intensity of their love making.

"I'm about to cum"

"Do it with me"

He kept thrusting into her until he could no longer keep it up and he had to release into her.

"I'm cumming!" They both said as their fluids exploded on each other's sex organ.

After that, they could hear moaning coming from outside the window and went to go and see their four female friends eating each other out and playing with each other's pussies.

"I'm cumming!" The four of them screamed out as they all climaxed together.

"Well that was quite the show you put on their guys." Natsu said as they all turned around to see him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh well you see uh we..." Cana stuttered trying to get an excuse out.

"Were you guys spying on us?" 'Sorano' asked them.

"Spying? No. We just so happened to be nearby and wanted to have a little fun since Natsu was busy tonight." Levy said. "Well we will see you guys at the guild tomorrow." She nervously complies as the four get dressed and leave quickly.

The next day at the guild Sorano was sitting at the bar with Mirajane serving her a drink.

"So Mira did anyone find out about who was really who on that date?" Sorano asked.

"No and you were really lost out there. He was such a perfect gentleman and he took me out to all the best places in Magnolia. Also if you did go on that date you would have had a chance to have the best sex ever."

"Whatever..."

"I'm just saying you should Natsu a chance at the very least."

"Alright I'll think about it Mira."

"I'll hold you to that Sorano just so you know."

Natsu comes over to the bar to talk with the two girls.

"Hi Natsu." Mira said happy to see him.

"Hey you guys. We should go on another date soon, Sorano."

"Right,,," she said before walking away.

"By the way Mira."

"Hm?"

"You should know that I knew everything. Like how it was you I had a date with and had sex with." She told her as she was blushing.

'How did he know? Could he tell based on how I was talking?' She asked herself.

"You're smell is different from hers and you acted nicer than she would possibly be. I would enjoy doing all that to you again" He told her.

As she saw him walk away she blushed more at the thought of having sex with Natsu again as a smile formed on her face. 'Oh Natsu you always seem to make me smile. Now if Sorano doesn't want you then I'll just make you mine or possibly share with the others.'

She giggles as he continues his normal routine of fighting and being obnoxious. She feels that he would have the ability to make any woman happy if he set his mind to it. If not she knew he certainly would try no matter what was in his way or who would try to stop him in his tracks.

**Chapter 3 is done. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Miss Fairy Tail and The Battle Begins

**Sorry guys but there isn't going to be any lemon in this chapter. So enjoy the story that is being told her.**

It had been a few weeks since Natsu's night of sexual relation with Mirajane. Happy came flying to him as he was thinking to himself.

"Hey Natsu are you ok? You just seem really off today. Actually you've been like this for about a week now." He asked his dragon slayer friend.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine Happy. I'm just thinking about something."

"You're thinking? The last time you actually tried thinking you ended hurting your brain. What is it your possibly thinking about Natsu?"

"Let's not worry about it. Why don't we just go to the guild hall?" He asked trying to avoid the exceed's question.

Before Happy could say something, Natsu was already gone and was heading towards the guild. All throughout Magnolia, He heard everyone talking about this years Harvest festival.

'Hm I wonder this will turn out this year.' He thought to himself.

"I can't wait to see those Fairy Tail girls in the parade." one man said.

"Yea especially Mirajane. I wonder what's she got in store for this year?" Another man wondered as he had blush on his face and a bit of blood coming down his nose.

Hearing those men talk about his nakamas like that was enough to make Natsu angry.

He wouldn't let **ANYONE** talk his friends like that, no matter who they are.

'Just go to the guild and try to ignore them.' As he stepped inside he was immediately trampled by a few of the girls, including Erza, Levy and Cana.

"Being tampered by beautiful women. That's a welcoming that I could get used to." Natsu said to the girls which make them all giggle.

Levy kisses his cheek and smiles at him. "Natsu you're always so sweet to us. We love that about you." She said letting him get back up.

Natsu looks everyone preparing for the "Miss Fairy Tail Contest".

"You know you're looking at this year's Miss Fairy Tail." The mighty Erza said.

"I wouldn't count on it Erza. This time I believe I will win it."

"Aw that's just cute you think you'll win Levy." Cana mockingly said to her.

"I will win it Cana!"

Bisca started looking like she had an idea brewing in her head. "He ladis I have a great idea."

"What is it Bisca?"

"How about whoever wins Miss Fairy Tail gets Natsu for an entire week?" she suggested to the others.

All the girls were staring at each other with intense glares as they all wanted to not only win but to have their own lover for a week.

Mirajane was serving beer and food not too far away and heard about their little bet, looking interested in taking part in it as well.

"So Sorano are you going to take part in the wager as well?"

"Why would I do that? I don't have any interest in winning over that idiot. They can have him for all I care." she said trying to hide the fact that truly did want to this not just for herself but for Natsu as well.

Master Makorav was sitting at the bar looking down while intensely thinking to himself. 'This is a time of happiness and peace for the people of Magnolia and for Fairy Tail as well. Laxus why now of all times?'

"Master are you ok? Is this about Laxus by any chance?" Mirajane asked him.

"I'm worried about him. He's starting act more like his father each day." He said. 'I wonder how Gajeel is doing getting that information about Ivan.'

"I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about Laxus." She said trying to reassure him.

Boy was she wrong about this one.

Speaking of which why don't we go check on Laxus right now.

"Just you wait old man. Soon fairy will battle fairy and only the strongest will be left standing! And once i vanquish everyone I will rebuild Fairy Tail as its new master!" Laxus said.

Yea... That's seems about right. **(Man this guy has some major issues. He's just downright insane in the membrane. What do you think? I think we're on the same page probably.)**

Anyway why don't we go back to Magnolia where everyone's favorite contest is beginning to take place.

This year's Miss Fairy Tail contest was on its way and was certain to be exciting. The seven current contestants have all made a bet of whoever wins will have their own personal week with their favorite dragon slayer.

Well almost everyone that is.

"No Juvia won't take part in such a challenge. Juvia will stay loyal to Gray-sama!" the water mage said sitting in the corner for some reason."

She wasn't the only one who wasn't too fond of the bet.

"Why do I even have to take part of this bet?"

"Because Sorano you've already slept with Natsu and want to keep him to yourself more right?" Mirajane asked trying to avoid suspicion from the others.

"Right..."

The others still had no clue about the event that transpired with them and Natsu a few weeks ago. They started gaining aware of what happened but they managed to lead them astray from their thoughts.

The young women stopped talking once they heard the competition was starting to get underway.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman to the Miss Fairy Tail contest. I am your host, the sand magician, Max Alors!"

As the crowd was cheering the first one to come on to the stage was Cana.

"Introducing our first contestant, Miss. Cana Alberona."

Cana started out by scattering cards over the stage which circled around her. When she reappeared she was in nothing more than a bathing suit.

'I hope you like this Natsu. Actually with the 500,000 jewels I can pay my alcohol fee as well.'

Natsu was sitting in his seat next to Gray and had some excitement building up in his pants.

"Man that's such a cheap move Cana!" Levy complained.

"Relax its just getting started we're going to show her who's the best."

"And it will be me!" Erza, Levy, and Bisca said at the same time.

Juvia was the second to take part in it. She had turned herself Into water and started riding on a controlled wave while appearing in a swimsuit as Cana did.

The crowd loved her but she only cared to what Gray thought, who wasn't even paying attention to her. **(Such a good thing to have in a boyfriend. He certainly deserves a reward. Am I right people?)**. Natsu had wondered what the sexy water mage saw in the ice stripper. Disoriented, she returns backstage to sulk to herself even more.

"Wow that's kind of pathetic." Sorano said.

"Hey be nice. You'd understand if you'd actually tried getting Natsu's attention."

"Whatever. I only said I'd think about it. Nothing more."

"Now introducing our third contestant, Mirajane Strauss!" He said as the current champion came out and had the crowd roaring with excitement.

You could hear the crowd screaming, "The Favorite!" And "We Love You!" However all that soon died as the crowd had witnessed Mirajane used her transformation magic to make her face look like Happy.

The exceed starting laughing as she then turned her face to look like that of Gajeel's, who was currently eating the silverware.

"Looks like I'm up next. I'm going to win this for sure." Erza said with a confident look on her face.

Erza went on to the stage a dazzling look on her face.

"**Re-quip**!" She said her body started flowing and was standing there in a very revealing maid outfit. "I've won this." The audience was staring in awe at the confidence she had. **(You should know the real reason why they're staring at her.)**

"Please welcome our fifth contestant, the fairy, Levy McGarden!"

The mage came onto the stage and was looking a bit shy but was ready to win this.

"**Solid Script: Snow! Solid Script: Flowers! Solid Script: Butterflies! Solid Script: Metal**!" She said as she used these four techniques all at the same time. The crowd was loving how adorable she looked upon the stage.

"Way to go Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled fawning over her.

Bisca was the next one out and was in a sexy cowgirl outfit. She was shooting pop ups of monsters and demons.

"She looks so sexy up there!" Natsu and Alzack said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"What was that Natsu?" The gun mage asked him.

"Uh... I said she looks so perfect for you!"

"You really think so?

"Sure why not? You two would be perfect together." He told him. 'Too bad for you I'm going to tap that sexy ass first.'

The seventh contestant was Sorano who looked like she didn't really want to compete in this.

"***sighs*** lets just get this over with."

Before she could do anything she was interrupted by the voice of another person.

"That's enough of a turn for you little girl now step aside. If you talk about fairy, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's all me. So the winner will be me, Evergreen!"

Everyone looked in shocked as she made her way on the stage. Master Makorav seemed to be the most surprised.

"Evergreen?! She's back?!" Gray was worrying about.

"If she's here then that must mean the thunder legion is here too!" Elfman pointed out.

"How right you are." one voice said.

"This is gonna be fun! Right babies?" another voice said.

Everyone turned around to see it was the other two members of the thunder legion, Freed and Bixlow.

"Hey you clearly interrupted my turn, you old hag!" Sorano yelled looking in her direction.

"Sorano don't look in her eyes!" Gray yelled out to her but it was too late.

"What was that, little girl?" She asked as she used her magic and turned her into stone.

"Evergreen are you trying to ruin the festival?!"

She then unveiled the curtain to see the other contestants turned to stone. The others were worried about those who were now stone statues.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy screamed worried about her,

"Mira!" Elfman yelled out.

"Bisca!"the yell coming from Alzack.

The next thing to occur was a lightning bolt came crashing down onto the stage. A man in a thick fur coat and headphones appeared on the stage. **(I don't get what's with him and these fur coats.)**

"Laxus! What is the meaning of this?!" Makarov asked him.

"Hey old man. We're going to play a fun game!" He said while maniacally laughing. "Also I will be destroying these girls one by one of you any of the rules."

"There are things that just can't be taken as a joke"

"Oh but I'm serious old man."

"This is just a game." Freed started.

"To find out who is the strongest in here, Fairy Tail." Bixlow said finishing Freed's sentence.

"The rules are quite simple. Last man standing wins! Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!"

Natsu suddenly feeling energized started running towards Laxus.

"I'm gonna knock some sense into you for hurting your fellow nakama!" He yelled trying to punch Laxus.

His efforts were a complete fail as Laxus just struck him down with his lightning magic.

Another lightning bolt crashes and Laxus has vanished to somewhere.

"If you want to free these lovely ladies then you have to beat us first." Evergreen said.

"There's four of us and about a hundred of you. We're totally at a disadvantage!" Bixlow said while laughing.

"The battle field will consist of all of Magnolia and you have only three hours before all these girls are turned into nothing but dust." Freed said. "When you find one of us the battle will begin." They all disappeared and dispersed around the town.

Everyone all to started making their ways out of the doors to find them and to defeat to get their friends back.

Before he could get out the door, Master Makorav was stopped by some sort of invisible force.

"What is this?"

"Hey gramps this is no time to be joking around." Gray said to him.

"I am no joking Gray. I can't leave the building for some reason. You'll have to go without me."

"Alright don't worry I'll take these chumps down."

The master looks up to see some midair writing. "Is this Freed's enchantment? Let see what it says. **"Those above the age of 80, and stone statues, may not pass."**"

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said as he was back on his feet. "I'm coming for you Laxus, you bastard."

He ran to the door but was suprised when he couldn't leave the guild himself.

"What the hell?!"

"Natsu are you over 80?!" Happy questioned.

"No you idiot!"

Master Makorav was looking down and was wondering what there is to do.

'Laxus why are you doing this. I swear Ivan has had too much of an impression on him. If we can get rid of this enchantment, then maybe Natsu can stand a chance against him. But until then, if it's even possible there is nothing at all that we can do.'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So next chapter will be full out battle between all of Fairy Tail, where everyone is going to find out who's the best of the best but they are all in some major shit. Anyway leave reviews of you guys want to join the harem and don't forget to favorite and follow.**


	5. Battle of Fairy Tail

**Part two of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc.**

It had been several minutes since the Battle of Fairy Tail has begun and everyone was on the streets of Magnolia looking for Laxus and for the members of the thunder legion.

"Damn it!" Alzack cursed to himself. "Where the hell is he?!"

Then next he heard was Jet and Droy calling out to him and asked if they have found Laxus.

"Not a trace." Jet said.

"I'll never forgive you for this Laxus!"

"Hey calm down Alzack."

"How can I stay calm?! We have three hours to defeat Laxus or else.."

Before he could finish his sentence an enchantment formed around the three wizards. The looked up and saw some writing.

Rule: Only the strongest of the mages trapped within may leave.

Jet and Droy were opposed to the idea of having to fight their friends. However Alzack blasted the two of them rendering them unable to continue fighting.

"Sorry but I must save Bisca!" **(He really wants that ass.)**

**Back at the Guild**

"I wonder how the others are doing." Happy said a bit worried as they noticed the writing of the enchantment say something.

**Jet vs Droy vs Alzack**

**Winner: Alzack.**

"What the hell is this?!" Makarov yelled out.

"Why are they fighting each other?" Natsu pondered.

**Fairy Tail members remaining: 81**

"How long will you last watching Fairy eat Fairy old man?" Laxus asked to himself really.

Throughout the town every member of Fairy Tail were battling it out and taking each other out one by one.

"Stop this you fools!" Makarov yelled out.

"So the rune traps are set all around Magnolia and whoever steps in them are forced to fight each other. I guess this is what Laxus mean by "Battle of Fairy Tail?"

Happy looks over and sees Natsu keep trying to escape the enchantment that Freed left behind.

"Natsu you aren't going to escape like that."

"Damn it! I wanna join in! What is with this stupid invisible wall!"

"What do you mean by join in, you stupid fool?!" Makarov angrilly asked him.

"Well this is like a tournament to see which of us is the strongest."

"This is no tournament. Comrades are being forced to eliminate each other. None of this is considered normal though."

Natsu started seriously thinking at this moment.

"Our friends lives are on the line and if we don't defeat them in the time limit then they will end up as dust and they'll never be coming back."

"Come on gramps. He wouldn't do that. I mean Laxus can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's still a member of Fairy Tail, right?"

As he is thinking, Makarov decides to look on the update of the event.

**Time Remaining: 2:18**

**Combatants Remaining: 42**

"What?! Just by fighting each other. Only half of them are even left?"

As the battle was going on Reedus was heading to Porlyusica to ask for help reviving their stonified friends when...

**BAM**!

He ran into an enchantment by you know who.

Freed then appeared before him looking ready to battle.

"Laxus made it clear that Magnolia is the entire battleground. If you are a wizard then fight. Show me your power. That I decree as law."

As those two were facing off two more battles were starting up involving the other remaining members of the thunder legion.

"Hey it's Gray!" Bixlow said as his babies repeated him.

"Bixlow..."

Elfman was running around the town looking for the ringleader behind all of this.

"Laxus! Where are you?!" He shouted as he then saw a familiar woman looking at his direction. "Evergreen!"

He tried his usual frontal attack but was blasted into a flower shop when he tried to duck from her stone eyes.

He reappeared in his beast soul and was now attempting to fight against her blindfolded.

"Put Mira and the others back the way they were now!" He demanded her.

"You really think you can beat me blindfolded?"

Although he was giving the battle everything he had, he was no match for her as she defeated and turned him into stone.

**Elfman vs Evergreen**

**Winner: Evergreen**

Makarov and Natsu were both surprised to see this result.

"Even Elfman was taken done by them?"

Meanwhile Freed had just finished taking out Reedus and stopping him in his efforts.

**Freed vs Reedus**

**Winner: Freed**

**Combatants Remaining: 40**

The next they knew a holographic projection of Laxus appeared.

"Enjoying the show old man?"

"Laxus why are you doing this?!"

"You know why I'm doing this. If you just surrender now then all of this can end."

"No way! There's still Gray and he will stop you!"

"Oh you mean that loser I shouldn't worry about him.

As they were talking the battle between Gray and Bixlow had just concluded with Bixlow being the victor.

"Oh not Gray too..." Happy said sounding completely dead in the inside.

"Alright Laxus you win. I surrender."

"This is too easy. If you really want to resign...then you do it after you hand over the title of master to me!"

"Why you bastard!" Natsu yelled at him.

"So that's what you're after!"

"There's only an hour and a half left until the women crumble to dust! So you better think about his good!"

The projection faded out of the room and they were all just standing there.

"Laxus is far too lacking in conviction and in heart to take the seat away from me."

"But.." Happy said. "There's no one else left that can stop him."

They all start hearing a noise coming from behind the table and are questioning who it could possibly be.

The person then revealed to be none other then Gajeel, who was currently eating the tableware.

"Gajeel!" Natsu retorted.

"Gajeel would you actually be willing to do this for us?" Makarov asked as he jumped over the table

"Sure. I've got a bone to pick with that guy anyway. Just leave it to me." He said as he was running toward the door.

And unlike Natsu the iron dragon slayer couldn't leave the guild hall as well.

"What the hell is this stupid thing?!" He yelled as he kept trying to break free of the enchantment.

Makarov looks up and sees that they are only two combatants left. He then turns to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Don't tell me you two are the only ones left!"

"That's it I'm going to go revive Erza right now!"

He tries to burn the stone and then sees it start cracking and starts freaking out.

"Ah crap! What did I do?!" Natsu asked himself.

He then sees that Erza is no longer stone and had a confused look on their face.

'It would seem that the spell wasn't that effective since she has that artificial eye.'

"What the hell is going on here, Natsu?" She asked as she saw that the others were still stone.

The others decide to tell her everything as the number of combatants change to 3 and then to 4.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

"It seems that he has returned just in time to help him."

"Who are you talking about?" Gajeel asked her.

"She's referring to Mystogan. He's now back in Magnolia." Happy answered.

"Hm... It would appear Laxus has been quite busy and he's taking things way too far." Mystogan said as he started heading towards the church.

At this time Erza had already left and was heading towards Laxus. However her path was cut short as she ran into Evergreen.

"Ah the mighty Titania has gotten rid of my spell."

"Evergreen... Release the others now and we don't have to do this."

"I will show you who's the real "Queen of Fairies"! **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin**!" She shouted as multiple shots were then fired towards Erza who simply moved out the way and tried to slash at her.

"That's Erza for you. Hm how about once I beat you I also take that cute boyfriend of yours as well?" She suggested as Erza only got more angry.

Erza then closed one eye as Evergreen tried to use her stone eyes again.

"I see you have an artificial eye. Well that's not my only technique you know. **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun**!" She yelled as more multiple shots were fired at Erza who just bashed them all back at her while pining her to a nearby building.

"You may be intolerable but you still are a member of Fairy Tail and I will honor that. Now if you change the others back then I won't harm you or try to kill for thinking of taking Natsu."

"Hold up my stone eyes have another ability. Remote control. Now take off your clothes! If you don't then I'll turn all those girls to dust right now!" She yelled as she had a wicked grin on her face.

Erza appeared to start listening to what she said and was removing her current outfit.

However she changed into her **Heavens Wheel** armor and was having Evergreen sweat like crazy.

"I give up!" She said before Erza punched her in the face.

"And that's how you pull a bluff."

The others at the guild was seeing the result of the battle.

**Erza vs Evergreen**

**Winner: Erza**

"Alright Erza!" Natsu said as the other stone statues returned to normal. "Guys you're back!"

Everyone decided to tell them about everything and sees them decide to help pitch in.

After seeing Evergreen was taken down Laxus activated the Hall of Thunder endangering the lives of the citizens of Magnolia.

The master started feeling pain and was incapacitated and was then taken to the infirmary.

"Don't worry I can take those things down." Bisca said a bit cocky and shot one of the orbs down. "See easy as-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was then struck down by lightning and was unconscious.

"Bisca!" Natsu yelled out to her and then carries her to the infirmary with Makarov.

Meanwhile Sorano, Cana and Juvia had all left the guild to help in someway. However their hopes for this to be easy as Cana and Juvia were confronted by Freed and Sorano by Bixlow.

"Great just what I needed..." Sorano rhetorically said to herself.

"Hey if it isn't the cosplayer. What was your name? Sorano?"

"Sorano just remember to not look into his eyes. Each member of the thunder legion has a different trick with their eyes. Bixlow can take your soul and put into one of his dolls" Happy told her.

"Don't worry. **Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius**!"

"Hello my lady what is it that I can assist you with today?" He asked her.

"I need you to shoot those stupid things down."

He shoots the dolls but Bixlow only moves them into a different body.

After this Sagittarius was sent back into his gate leaving Sorano defenseless.

"Crap!" She yelled out as she was about to get blasted.

The next she notices is Loke appears and protects her from her."

"So Loke you decided to join the battle. Then again you could never beat me in a fight so you won't make a difference. You know I always figured you were a celestial spirit. You should be glad I kept it a secret." Bixlow said.

"Bixlow as a celestial spirit I cannot excuse the fact you tried to harm my master so you'll pay for that!"

"Come on we can fight him together Loke."

Bixlow then responds to this by taking his helmet off and opening his eyes.

"I think it's time that I got serious."

Sorano and Loke cover their eyes to protect themselves.

"Sorano when I tell you too I want you to open your eyes and attack him."

"Ok..."

"**Lion Brilliance**!" He said as he produced a heavy screen of light that blinded Bixlow. "Now!"

Sorano grabbed hold of Bixlow with her whip as Loke gave the final strike.

"**Regulus Impact**!"

He knocked Bixlow with this blow.

As Levy was finishing ridding the enchantment they saw this.

**Bixlow vs Sorano**

**Winner: Sorano**

"What she actually beat that creep?!" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah Sorano's pretty strong."

After a little while Kevy got rid of the enchantment and the two dragon slayers went off to take the down Laxus.

Natsu ran into Erza on the way and when they caught to the church, they say Laxus battling Mystogan or should say Jellal.

Mystogan ran off and a Erza went after him with Natsu battling Laxus on his own.

After pretty much getting his but kicked Gajeel entered the battle and was using a lit of dragon slayers against him but saw they did nothing.

"How could he take all those dragon slayer techniques?"

Laxus then revealed he was the lighting dragon slayer and fired a powerful attack against them.

"**Lighting Dragon ROOOAAARRRRR**!" He said as a dangerous stream of lightning came firing their way.

The two other dragon slayers were on ground barely able to move as they see Laxus preparing one of Fairy Tails most highly dangerous techniques.

"No way. You're using **Fairy Law**?"

"That's right once I use this it'll destroy everyone who's my enemy. So all of you be wiped out!"

At that point Levy came and told him his grandfather was on the brink of death.

He seemed worried for a few seconds and then casted the attack anyway. **(Give him a reward for greatest grandson ever.)**

When the smoke cleared he saw that they all were still alive.

"Laxus you know in your heart that they all mean everything to you." Freed said beat up from his battle Mirajane.

"No they mean nothing to me!" He said as he attacked the town.

Natsu regained the strength he needed to stop and then kick his ass. **(Someone had to do it.)**

After the battle ended everyone was beat and pretty injured. Some more than ideas as people were looking at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Soo..." Mirajane started.

"So what Mira?

"Since there was no winner for Miss Fairy Tail how do we decide who gets Natsu for the alleged week we all planned?"

This started an argument between those who were in on the bet, which excluded Juvia.

Their argument was stopped when Laxus came into the guild hall and wanted to see the master to receive the punishment that he knew was coming his way.

That evening Laxus was expelled from Fairy Tail and was asked to never set foot in there again.

He left Magnolia during the Fantasia parade as he knew he would be remembered by everyone that he knew truly cared about him.

**Well that's this chapter done. Anyway going back to the main point of this next chapter. There's a link on my page go to it and choose who you want to see in the next chapter. Also just ignore the second question or if you can't just click anything. If there's someone on there you want just let me know. Otherwise follow and favorite.**


	6. Hot Water- Juvia

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but here it is.**

Over a week has passed since Laxus started the "Battle of Fairy Tail" and was expelled from the guild.

Things have been pretty much the same with the guild. Natsu had been starting fights with everyone and causing a lot of havoc.

"Alright who wants to fight me next!"

"Oi shut up flame head/ salamander!" Gray and Gajeel said at the same time.

"You want to fight me?! Then bring it on"

Soon they all started brawling and unleashing strong magic abilities.

"**Iron Dragon Club**!"

"**Ice Make: Cannon**!"

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!"

"That's enough you brats!" Makarov yelled in his Titan form and knocked out Gray, Natsu and Gajeel.

Nearby Juvia was standing around thinking of a way to get Gray's attention.

"Oh Gray-sama."

"Juvia I still don't quite know what it is that you see in Gray. Natsu has much more seeming qualities than Gray does." Levy says

"No! Gray-sama is the best that there ever will be and no one could be better than him!" She retorted.

"I'm just saying if you keep trying to go after Gray he's gonna get creeped out and end up rejecting you."

Of course the water mage didn't listen and went to Gray who was no awake and back on to his feet.

"Uh Gray-sama?"

"Huh? What is it Juvia?"

"W-will you go on a date with Juvia?"

"Uh no." He said seeing her start to get teary-eyed.

"But why?"

"You're just really annoying and you creep me out."

Juvia felt really upset and ran out of the guild hall crying.

Before Gray could respond he was knocked across the room by a punch from Natsu.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu yells at him.

"What the hell is that for?!"

"Why would you make her cry like that? She really cares about you." Mirajane said joining the conversation.

Natsu, feeling angry, leaves and goes to look for Juvia.

He eventually finds her by the river crying to herself.

"Hey Juvia are you ok?"

"W-why ***sniff*** why are you here?" She asked him.

"I was worried about you and wanted to see if you were alright."

When he said that, she started to see him in a new light. And if she was honest with herself she liked what she saw.

"Natsu-kun?"

"Yes Juvia?"

She didn't say anything. She took hold of Natsu's face and slowly closed the gap between them until her lips came crashing with his.

Natsu was surprised by the kiss and then started to return it.

The two explored each other's mouths with their tongues running down every cavity.

Once they pulled away, Juvia had a bright blush on her face.

"C-can you take me back to your place?"

"Sure" Natsu said as he took Juvia back to his house.

"So why did you want to-"

Before he could finish his sentence she pulled him into another kiss but this time it was more intense.

"I want you to take me right now."

She removed his pants and was greatly shocked by the length of his erect member.

'It's so big. I need this so bad.'

She slowly licks his shaft quickly causing a great sensations of pleasure to her partner.

"Fuck..."

He moaned in pleasure as the water mage then took his cock into her mouth.

The sensation felt so great to him. He could feel the tight and very wet embrace of her mouth.

"Juvia I'm gonna cum."

She took his cock out her mouth much to his displeasure.

Before she said anything she took off her clothes and got on all fours revealing her pink pussy.

"Please cum in my pussy."

Not having to be told twice her inserted his member in her pussy and noticed her pained look.

"It's ok I just need to get used to it."

After a minute she got used to it and told him to proceed.

He starts thrusting into her and felt a lot of pleasure.

"Wow Juvia your pussy is so wet."

"Oh Natsu! Don't stop keep fucking my pussy!"

He kept going and could feel his orgasm coming.

"I need to cum Juvia!"

"Go ahead Natsu! Cum with me!"

The need released their fluids and then collapsed into each others arms.

"Thank you for this Natsu-sama. You really helped me feel better."

"No problem Juvia. If he makes you cry again I'll knock him straight."

She giggled and kissed him before falling asleep in his embrace.

Soon he did the same and was out like a light.

**Well that ends this chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately and I'll try to get new chapters up when I can.**

**Next chapter starts up the Oracion Seis arc. Please let me know who you want to see in the near future. **


	7. Sisterly Love-Sorano and Yukino

**Enjoy this new chapter**

"Mmm"

Juvia was tossing and turning a bit before she started to wake up.

The light was a bit bright for her so she took a bit of time to adjust herself to it.

When she did she noticed Natsu was still asleep holding her in his arms.

"Natsu-sama. It's time to wake up" she said but saw that he was not waking up.

Using this to her advantage she moved her hand down his pants going straight to his morning wood.

She freed the already throbbing organ from its tight space.

"Mm it looks so tasty already."

Juvia started to jerk his member getting a faint moan from her lover.

Hearing this, she accelerates his speed and notices some pre-cum start leaking out. Feeling the need to fulfill he desires she takes the chance to like his tip and run her tongue down his shaft.

Natsu slowly wakes up feeling this amazing pleasure and sees the blue haired mage sucking his cock.

"You wouldn't wake up so Juvia had to wake you this way." Juvia says as she wraps her breasts around it.

"Hell of a way to wake someone up." Natsu moans as he then releases his load into Juvia's mouth.

"Mm thank you for breakfast Natsu-san"

"You ready for me to fuck you wild"

She lays down after taking her panties off. Spreading her pussy she says, "Please fuck me Natsu-san"

Natsu inserts his cock in her pussy with a powerful thrust."

"Ohh..." Juvia moans while her walls were clamping down on his member.

Natsu kept ramming in her with his cock hitting her womb.

"You're so deep in Juvia. More, make Juvia feel more pleasure."

He starts picking up his pace pounding her inner walls even more.

"NATSU-SAMA!" She yells as he shoot his hot load in her womb.

"I hope I don't get you pregnant. I'm not quite ready for kids." Natsu said a bit worried.

"Don't worry Erza makes us take precautions if we ever engage in sexual activities."

"Ok. Why don't we go on to the guild?"

"Sorry but Juvia has to go on a mission with Gajeel-sama."

They both went their separate ways. Juvia going on her mission with Gajeel and Natsu going with his team with the addition of Bisca heading to the designated randevú giving for their mission.

"So Erza mind explaining the mission again?" Bisca asked while noticing Natsu feeling sick with his motion sickness.

"We're meeting with three other guild to unite and to take down the dark guild known as Oracion Seis."

"Aye. So what guild are we meeting with?" Happy asked her.

"Four members of the **Blue Pegasus **guild, two from **Lamia Scale**, and one from **Cait Shelter**." Erza said as she noticed they have arrived.

When they got inside they were greeted by the trimen, Ren, Hibiki and Eve, who started flirting with Erza, Sorano and Bisca.

"That's enough men. We're here to work with them." Came a voice that Erza knew too well. "Why Ms. Erza your parfum is as delectable as ever."

"Hello Ichiya..." She said as the short man was smelling her all around. Feeling creeped out she kicked him sending the man flying towards the door as his gripped and frozen by a mage that was familiar to most of the group.

"Lyon!"

"Gray? You're here too?"

"Is that a problem you bastard?!" Gray yelled at him.

"So you joined a guild after all?" Natsu after all.

Suddenly a voice boomed in the room.

They looked and saw the large man standing there.

"That's enough we're all here to work together. Now three guilds are present."

"I see. Jura Neekiss, one of the **Ten Wizard Saints**." Erza pondered.

"Whoa he's really that strong?" Natsu asked.

"We must wait for the member of Cait shelter to arrive."

At the moment a small girl with blue girl came running in.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Wendy Marvel."

"Heavens Wendy you know you should never be off alone" a cat said walking in the room.

"You followed me Carla?" She asked getting a nod from her.

Everyone was pretty much question why Cait shelter would send such a young girl and what exactly the guild was in the first place.

After a bit they looked past it and started to talk about the current mission at hand.

Hibiki used his archive magic to pull information about five members of the enemy.

He went over what they had about Racer, Cobra, Hoteye, Midnight and Brain.

"Wait I thought there were six members." Jura said

"There is. We just don't know anything about the last one though." Ren said.

"We currently have the advantage in numbers with our twelve to their six."

"I believe it would be best if everyone were to partner up and down each take on a member of their guild."

The groups consisted by Erza were:

**Gray and Lyon**

**Natsu and Sorano**

**Ren and Eve**

**Wendy and Jura**

**Ichiya and Hibiki**

**Herself and Bisca**

Each group decided which member to go after. Natsu was really intent to find the mystery member so Sorano just agreed to avoid conflict.

Gray and Lyon decided to take on Racer.

Erza and Bisca were to take on Cobra.

Jura and Wendy would attack Brain.

The trimen and Ichiya ultimately teamed to take on Hoteye and Midnight.

"I'm all fired up now let's go Sorano!" Natsu ran taking her with him with out any delays.

"That dumbass. Does he even know where he's goung?" Lyon asked.

"With Natsu it's kinda best not to question what he does." Bisca said.

Sooner or later Sorano got tired of Natsu's antics and hit him hard.

"Natsu stop! You obviously don't know where you're going."

"Of course I do!" He said trying to rebut.

"No you don't! God your such an idiot! I don't get why the others like you so much"

Then suddenly they saw a figure walking towards them.

"Well what do we have here?" Said a young woman with short silver hair, smooth legs, and a large bust that rivaled Mirajane's.

"Hey you, are a member of Oracion Seis?"

"Indeed I am. My name is Angel."

'This girl...seems so familiar to me. But why though?" Sorano asked to herself.

"I'll have some fun with you two. **Open gate of the love God: Venus**!"

'She's a celestial wizard?' Natsu wondered.

Just then a woman with a curvy body with long green hair and clear blue appears in front of 'Angel'.

"What can I help you with mistress?"

"Work your magic on the two of them."

"Yes mistress." Venus complies as she uses her magic to cause Sorano's anger towards Natsu quickly change into that of lust and desire.

"Oh Natsu..."

"Sorano are you ok? You're acting strange." Natsu asked seeming a bit worried at the moment.

"Thanks to Venus's magic she's now sexually craving and wants you to fulfill her desires." Angel told them.

Sorano had already taken Natsu's cock out of his pants and started sucking it as tight as possible.

Natsu let a powerful moan escape from his lips as she was doing this.

She seemed to be quite skilled at this. She was gargling his cock while deepthroating on it. You could her gagging on it as it reach to the back of her throat.

"Natsu please cum in my slutty mouth, I want all of your delicious cum."

He soon complied as he released a powerful orgasm down her throat.

It was a bit too much for her swallow so she coughed and left some in her mouth.

Angel walked over to her and forces her tongue in her mouth while pulling her into a kiss.

She licks the inside for Natsu's cum to get a good taste of it.

"Your sperm does taste good. Now let's see how much of it can stay in this bitches pussy." She said as she spreader out Sorano's pussy so Natsu could get a good look at it.

"Please show me the love that you give all the others." Sorano said.

"I'm al fired up!" Natsu says as he rams his cock in her virgin pussy.

"Geez could you be any rougher? This is my first time you know."

"Sorry"

"It's ok just move slowly"

He does as told as slowly started rocking his hips so she could get used to his member.

Angel was busy watching this while playing with herself.

She inserted a few fingers in her pussy and started thrusting them in there at a fast rate as Natsu was currently gyrating himself into Sorano at a faster pace while she kept moaning out his name.

"Oh Natsu...you're so big. Fuck me more!" She said as she then feels Angel's pussy above her face.

"While he fucks you, you're going to eat me out."

Without hesitation Sorano furiously licks her folds.

"Mm...mmm..Oooh..." Angel moans as Sorano stretches her walls out and licks her inner walls.

While Sorano was eating her out Natsu felt ready to pump his cum inside her pussy.

"Sorano I'm going to cum."

"You will do it with me girl" Angel told her.

Sorano kept furiously licking her pussy and stimulated her even more when she inserted a finger in her ass.

"Oh! I'm cumming!" She yelled as she came in her mouth while Natsu came in her pussy.

Feeling very tired, Sorano passed out from the exhaustion.

Angel took this time to now seduce Natsu.

"Mm you look you're still full of energy." She said before grabbing his cock.

She starting jerking him off to get him nice and hard again.

"Let's see how long you last."

She took him into her mouth and started masterfully bobbing her head to get a nice reaction from him.

"Oh... Angel that feels so good.." He moaned as she kept sucking him dry.

"***Slurps*** Angel is my wizard name. My real name is Yukino."

Natsu takes a bit more powerful action and starts forcibly thrusting his dick in her mouth.

He kept moaning as he kept fucking her mouth.

"***gags*** Oh god! Your cock tastes so ***slurps*** good!"

"Oh..." Natsu moaned as he sprayed the inside of her warm throat with his cum.

Yukino got up and leaned against a tree, posing for him.

"Come and get it, big boy."

Natsu then slowly inserts his cock in her and starts thrusting hard in her.

"Is that all you got? Unlike her I like it rough and wild."

Getting the message Natsu starts slamming his cock in her.

Yukino starts moaning like crazy as she feels his prime meat impaling her.

"Oh god! Harder! Fuck me like you mean it!" She yelled out.

He starts increasing his speed while thrusting in her like crazy.

The sweat from their bodies running down their bodies turned them on even more.

At this point Natsu had reached his limit and forcibly came in her pussy.

"Wow that was really great." He said.

"Who said we were done. I still have one more hole for you."

While saying this she stretched her ass open for him too get a good view.

Natsu starts slow by inserting his finger and moves that quickly.

"So tight..."

"Please I want your cock. Fuck me already!" She pleaded to him.

Natsu quickly gave her a sensational kiss before inserting his cock in her ass and starts thrusting hard.

"Oh god it's even tighter than it as just a second ago..."

He kept giving powerful thrusts as her sexual excitement kept rising.

"Yes! Yes! Keep fucking me! Your cock is the best!"

After a few more powerful thrusts he came in her anus.

He pulled out of her and she collapsed on his chest.

"I have to say. You're probably the best I've ever had."

"Hm I have an idea why don't you come and join Fairy Tail?"

"But I'm a criminal...I'll be running away from the council." She said sounding a bit scared.

"They don't have any record of you and you could stay with me if you wanted."

"Very well. I'll accept your offer."

The two got dressed and out Sorano's clothes back on her before carrying her off with them.

After a while the group had stopped Nirvana and defeated the other members of Oracion Seis before the could destroy the Cait Shelter guild...which turned out to not be real.

This left Wendy to be very heartbroken since it was her guild.

Erza convinced her to join Fairy Tail along with Yukino.

On there way back to Magnolia Bisca decided to have a little conversation with Natsu.

"So how did you convince her to do it with you." She asks

He tells her the whole story and how Yukino really controlled her body and emotions.

She suddenly reached in his pants and grabbed his cock.

"I hope you made her feel as great as you made feel last week."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek before she walked off.

Natsu stood there for a bit, dumbfounded on what she said.

'I wonder what she was talking about. Oh well...' He thinks before he continues to walk.

**What does she mean by this? Who knows? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**See ya then.**

**Also let me know who you guys want to see later on in the story.**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys. I apologize for being inactive lately.

The story will be put off for a while until I can get things straightened out between school, homework and spring break. So the next chapter will be up on April 14th.


End file.
